Scarred For Life
by Chained Princess
Summary: Not every story has a happy ending. Not every life ends in perfection. Pain and love are just two four lettered words which are quite close. He has never experienced love in his whole life. From his childhood, he got only pain and scars that never faded. And now, it's time to finish this painful saga. (Rated T for violence, death and suicidal plot, you have been warned!)


**Hiya Fanfiction! How are you guys? Hope you all are well. :)  
**

**As you all know, I don't own MFB.**

**This story contains violence, death and suicidal contents. So this is not quite suitable for children. So if you are really sensitive minded, then please don't read it and go back to the previous page. Thanks.**

**Thanks a lot for reading and don't forget to tell me how sucky it is! :D**

The almost full moon shone over the earth, exactly resembling a broken platinum plate, showering the whole world with its unearthly aura.

Just a little satellite, far away from this planet. Just another thing in his space. But this mere piece of rock astonished every poet, overwhelmed every lover and lit this world.

People compare the face of their loved ones with the moon. But if only they knew how many holes and dents that thing had in it.

Sometimes, those who seem really smooth from far away is actually broken and dented from inside.

Just like him.

Just like his life.

He sat there, leaning on the stone, staring off in the space. He was not looking at the moon. Its beauty didn't mesmerize him at all. He wasn't that 'shallow'.

No, nothing could remove the darkness that dwelled in his life for these long years.

Dark.

Unwanted.

Heartless.

Loveless.

Could he remember one single moment of happiness in his life? No, he couldn't.

He stared at his palms, then they formed fists. He closed his eyes, pulling at his hair as rough as he could.

Slowly, he stood up and dragged his eyes over the whole atmosphere for a brief second. The soft silvery divine light of moon spreading over the forest, misty cool spring breeze blowing his hair, sweet smell of flowers blessing his nerves. Definitely a romance worthy situation.

Well, not for him.

Here, standing at the edge of a cliff, looking six thousand feet down, he could think of only one thing.

Jump.

Jump.

Jump.

Just one step and the finishing of every pain that he had to bear for these long years. End of every permanent emotional scars.

He kicked the stones around his feet roughly, looking around, silent hot tears of rage glistening on the dark sapphire orbs.

Then suddenly, he broke down into a fit of tears, crying aloud in his hands. But no one could hear him. No one in the world.

So, over this mountain in this warm beautiful spring night, a seventeen year old boy cried his hearts out, sobbing and whimpering in an unknown pain and no one was there to witness it.

Only the forest saw him.

Only the mountain stared at his teardrops.

Only the spring breeze sighed.

XxX

"No! No! No!" Screams of great pain and agony echoed through the house, "Please! No! No! Don't do this! I beg you! For God's sake! Please! Please!"

The woman who was around mid-thirty with pine green locks so soft that you will relish their touch, azure eyes so deep that you will get lost in them, skin so pale that it will remind you about the mythical vampires, cried and thrashed her body, begging to the big, buffed man standing in front of her.

Of course, the woman wouldn't have let out a single whimper, let alone scream, if she knew a really young resemblance of her was standing behind the doorframe and peeking through it, every word hitting his chest.

"No… please don't…" The woman tried to say as a strong booted foot landed on her, making her fall backwards and hit the ground. Fresh crimson blood prickled out, damping the floor and flowing all the way to that doorframe.

The woman whimpered again, looking up with her sapphire orbs that reminded of Atlantic, her voice broken, "Please…"

But it had no effect on the black haired, slightly bald man standing in front of her as he approached towards her again and held his leg up, "I will do whatever I want! How dare you question me? Who gave you the right?"

"I have right because I'm your legally wedded wife!" The woman yelled, gaining courage but another muffled scream of pain escaped her soft already bloody lips when the leg landed on her again.

The man showed no mercy as he yanked her up by hair and practically swung her over the ground, considering the woman was really light. An animalistic, almost inhuman laugh came out, "You're trying to show me law? Well, see how I'll show you it?"

The bald man swung the woman and threw her elegant body to the wall. Her head hit the wall hard and prickled out some more blood, making the floor even damp.

Though the man didn't stop. Instead he approached towards her. His big calloused hands landed on her tear stained cheek, making it red. Then his fingers clutched her chin harshly as he lowered his head, his voice in a low, menacing tone, "I have told you! I have warned you not to cross your limit!"

The whole body of the woman shook and trembled but still she spoke up, "How can I keep quiet when you murder innocent people and bring prostitutes home?"

Another slap on the cheek. The green haired lady cried out in sheer pain as the man pulled her soft locks, "I will do whatever I want! You can't stop me, bitch!"

The woman cried, tears flowing out freely down her cheeks, "Please don't say this! Think about us for once! Think about **Kyoya!**"

"Shut the hell up, you degraded slut!" The man yelled, slapping her again, "And don't dare to blackmail me emotionally mentioning your son!"

"He is your son too!" The young woman cried out.

"No! He is not! You must have slept with someone being the slut you are! If he is my son, then why doesn't he have any of my features? Your hair, your eyes, your everything! That's not my son!"

The little ten year old boy, standing behind the doorframe, shook in an unknown feeling.

Was it fear?

Was it anger?

Was it hatred?

He didn't know.

"No! Please! Please don't say that! He is your son! Trust me!-" The woman cried again but couldn't finish her words as she watched her husband pulling some shiny metallic thing out of his pocket.

She watched in horror as the safety catch of the revolver flung open, the little weapon pointing straight towards her.

"No! No! No! You can't do this me! Don't kill me! No! No! No! My son…" The blue eyed woman couldn't finish her words even this time as a sleek black bullet made its way through that small, hopeful, full of dreams heart of her.

She couldn't hear the sound of the gunshot because bullets fly sooner than sound.

The petite body slowly, very slowly, as if in slow motion, fell down and touched the ground in a pool of blood, a single streak of blood flowing out of her chest, accompanied with a maniac laughter from the bald man standing there with the gun in his hand.

And thus, the ten year old buy witnessed his own mother die in front of his eyes.

The green haired child stood there, still, unable to move an inch. It felt like his whole world was crushing into small pieces around him. He just stood there, unable to understand what to do.

And then, when he saw his mother's body stiffen in front of him, it shook him from inside. He knew it was the time. Then he ran away, leaving his father with his mother's dead body, not looking back for once.

He ran and ran and ran.

He ran until his breath ran around.

Consequently he came to a stop near the river that was flowing through, touching their city. He stared at the clear, transparent water. The celestial light of moon had made everything quite clear and he stared at his face.

His father (he hated to call him that) was not quite right about one thing. He had got one of his father's features.

His strong, burnt and naturally tanned skin tone.

He stared at himself, more particularly his complexion, hatred swelling through his heart.

Dark, immense hatred.

He hated his skin.

It resembled his father.

Slowly, his hands slipped into his pocket where he had hidden a knife, stolen from the kitchen. He took out the large and incredibly sharp knife and stared at it for a really short moment.

Without thinking, he slid it through his face.

The strong and sharp knife cut through her skin and he only forced it deeper, making the cuts quite hollow.

He slid them in his cheeks under both of his eyes in a criss-crossed shape. Blood prickled out of them, landing in the river and mixing with the river water.

Yes, it pained.

It incredibly pained.

But it was definitely not more than the emotional pain he had to bear.

The scars on his face were definitely not deeper than the scars which were in his heart.

He just wanted to destroy himself.

He just wanted to give himself pain.

He loved pain.

He deserved pain.

Pain is what kept him alive.

A little four lettered word.

**PAIN.**

This was the thing he got in his whole life.

Not the another four lettered word.

**LOVE.**

No, it was never love.

It was pain.

Just pain.

And scar.

Another four lettered word.

**SCAR.**

Physical scar.

Emotional scar.

He was scarred for life.

XxX

Seven years later, the young green haired boy stood on the mountain, over six thousand feet from the ground and stared down.

**JUMP.**

Another four lettered word.

And this word had the power to finish all the other four lettered words.

The end of lifetime scar.

The end of unbearable pain.

The end of craving for love.

The end of everything.

And he was going to write the end of this painful saga.

And trust me, if the story is painful, then the exit will be most painful.

Not every story has a happy ending.

Not every life ends in perfection.

The pine haired boy looked around for one last time, not bothering to say goodbye before he spread his hands out and jumped from the cliff.

The end of a meaningless story.

"_**Life is a story told by an idiot, full of sound and fury, signifying nothing."**_

_**-William Shakespeare**_


End file.
